


Best Rivals Forever

by changkyuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: Yours and Jisung's rivalrous bond can never be broken. Although sometimes you wish it could be.





	Best Rivals Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

Despite having just had an entire bucket of water dumped on you, your body is burning hot with anger. When you turn around to see the smiling face of Park Jisung, you do not feel any better.

“You’re gonna pay,” you said. “Just wait.”

“Come at me,” Jisung bumped his fist against his chest. “Once you’ve cleaned up, of course.”

He’s just lucky that all you had in your bag was your lunch. If he got any of your expensive textbooks soaked through with water, he’d be a dead man. You’re still going to kill him though because your trudge to the front office to get dry clothing resulted in you wearing a cargo shorts and horribly clashing purple shirt with a duck on it.

When you saw Jisung in class later that day and he laughed at your shirt, you nearly snapped and attacked him right there. Instead, you leveled him with a glare and promised yourself revenge.

It wasn’t until your last class of the day that you had the perfect opportunity though. And Jisung knew it too. Art class was full of mishaps just waiting to happen and Jisung was trying his best to avoid all of them.

“Why don’t you come over here, Jisung?” You asked. “Don’t you want to paint anything?”

“Nah, I’m more into music,” he said. “Have fun though.”

He swallowed his fear when your only response was a smirk.

The clothes you were wearing couldn’t possibly get any worse than they already were so you had no qualms with ‘accidentally’ spilling a bucket of bright blue paint all over your shirt. Jisung had laughed at you. Until he saw you headed his way.

“Don’t do it,” he held a hand out in front of him as you got closer. “I’m sorry for pouring for water over you, okay? Please. I spent thirty dollars on this jacket.”

“Oh, wow, it would really be a shame if something happened to it,” you took another step forward and Jisung another back.

“I’m serious, don’t you dare,” Jisung took one more step and his back hit the wall. He was now completely as your mercy.

“It’s all forgiven,” Jisung sighed in relief at your words. “How about a hug to really solidify our new friendship?”

Before Jisung could escape, you wrapped your arms around him, making sure to get as much of the blue paint as you could on him. He squealed as he tried to push you off but you only held on tighter until you heard coughing behind you.

Turning around, you saw the entire of your class looking at you, along with your teacher, who seemed very unamused. Jisung’s face turned red and yours began to heat up as well before the teacher told you to get to the principal’s office.

“I can’t believe you got us _both_ in trouble,” Jisung muttered during the walk. “And ruined my jacket!”

“It’s ugly anyway,” you said.

“You take that back!”

It didn’t take long for your teacher to arrive at the office and lead the two of you in. There was the usual lecture about not messing around with the expensive art supplies and being kind to your peers. You and Jisung had been in here countless times before, it was all routine. And then you got detention after school and had to stay an extra hour.

Which is how you ended up bored out of your mind, stuck at school after it had already finished. There were a couple other kids in the class, including Jisung, but everyone was silent for fear of the teacher extending their detention.

Of course, once the teacher actually left, everyone went back to talking loudly amongst themselves again. You had wanted to stay out of the conversation until one of the boys walked over to you.

“Are you from Tennessee?” He asked. “Because you’re the only ten I see!”

You stared at him as he continued to smile at you. Why… why did he think that was a good pickup line…?

“Uh…” he faltered, but eventually thought of another one. “Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

“Kill me,” you muttered.

Thankfully, an unlikely ally came to the rescue. When Jisung approached, you had some hope that he’d help you, but…

“I’m not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together,” Jisung winked at you.

“Hey, I was here first!” The other guy objected.

“No one cares,” Jisung turned him around and pushed him towards the other two boys in the class. “Try it on them, I’m sure it’ll be well appreciated.”

“What the hell are you doing?” You asked Jisung.

“I’m saving you from having to listen to cheesy pickup lines for an hour,” Jisung answered. “Besides, if you had a boyfriend, you’d forget about our rivalry.”

“No one causes me as much rage as you, Jisung,” you said. “I could never forget about you.”

“You’re my best rival forever,” Jisung nodded. “No one could take away our bond.”

You give him a genuine smile when you ‘lightly’ punch him in the arm. He was about to yell at you for it but the teacher soon comes back and he’s forced to slink back to his chair before he’s caught. Everyone is let out shortly after, and you wave goodbye to Jisung before heading home.

The relatively good opinion you temporarily had of Jisung is dashed the next day when he somehow manages to pull the exact same prank on you. “I win every time.”

“Not this time,” you said before taking off after him down the hallway.


End file.
